In electronics, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is a device that converts an analog signal into a digital signal. For example, an ADC may convert an analog audio signal picked up by a microphone into a digital signal, such as from microphones in a recording studio which allows the digital signal to be manipulated with a computer. An ADC may also provide an isolated measurement such as an electronic device that converts an input analog voltage or current to a digital number proportional to the magnitude of the voltage or current. The digital output is typically a two's complement binary number that is proportional to the input.